


With Your Name On My Lips

by booksaremyreality



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Quiet Sex, Rimming, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksaremyreality/pseuds/booksaremyreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro and Sanji have some night time fun but they have to be quiet because everyone else is asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Your Name On My Lips

Sanji dried his hands with a damp terry cloth. Cooking and washing dishes for nine people was no easy feat, but they were his nakama so he didn't complain. He quickly wiped down the table and tossed the cloth in to the sink. He untied his apron and hung it in a small closet. Everyone else had long since gone to sleep, tired after the large meal they had just consumed. His bare feet made little noise as he walked across the wood paneled floor towards the sleeping quarters. Not looking where he was going, he bumped into a hard wet chest. 

"Oi, watch where you're going cook." A deep husky voice growled. Sanji looked up to see a head of damp moss green hair and a pair of dark eyes. Sanji childishly stuck out his tongue. Zoro moved with lightning fast reflexes and grabbed Sanji's tongue before he could pull it back inside his mouth. 

"Keep your tongue inside your mouth or I'll cut it off, cook." Zoro grumbled with no real heat behind it. Sanji opened his mouth and bit down on Zoro's pointer finger and thumb, but not hard enough to do any harm. Zoro's hand travelled from Sanji's lips to grip his hair. Zoro pulled him in to kiss his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth. Sanji moaned and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Zoro's bare chest. 

"What are you still doing up?" Sanji murmured into his lips. Zoro pressed a string of kisses up and down the side of his face before resting at his temple. 

"I wanted to take a bath before I went to bed, you?" 

"I just finished cleaning up after you guys." Sanji tucked his face into Zoro's warm neck. Zoro moved his other hand down to massage the muscles in Sanji's lower back. 

"Thank you." 

"Hm? For what?" 

"For taking care of us." Zoro answered sincerely. 

"Of course." Zoro's hand travelled even lower, squeezing Sanji's ass. His hips bucked into Zoro's towel covered ones. 

"Mm, marimo don't start something you can't finish." 

"I can finish, can you?" Zoro nipped at the shell of his ear, tracing it with his tongue. Sanji shivered, his ears particularly sensitive. 

"We have to be quiet, everyone else is asleep." 

"Mm, just take your clothes off cook." Sanji huffed but complied, unbuckling his belt and dropping his pants. He was well on his way to being fully hard. 

"Turn around, hands on the wall." 

"Bossy." But he did as his was told. Zoro's large, calloused hands made their way up and down Sanji's slim torso, tweaking his stiff, puffy nipples. Sanji moaned lowly, jerking at the touch. 

"Fuck you're so hot." Zoro growled into his neck. Sanji looked back at him with an opened mouth smirk, pushing his ass back into Zoro's front. He could feel his hardness pressing into the crack os his ass. Zoro shoved his white button down shirt up under his armpits, pressing hot open mouthed kisses to his spine. Zoro's lips travelled downwards until they rested right at the base of his spine. Sanji panted quietly, pleasure licking up and down his spine, pooling in his lower belly. 

"Just get on with it." Sanji whispered snappishly. 

"And you call me bossy." Was the last thing Zoro said before pressing his open mouth over Sanji's fluttering pink hole. 

"Ah!" Sanji exclaimed breathily. He reached back to grip Zoro's hair with one hand, not restricting or demanding just firm and grounding. Zoro thrusted his tongue into Sanji, breathing hot air over his wet hole. Sanji's knees trembled at the feeling of Zoro's wet appendage pressing near his prostate. Despite his earlier warning to Zoro he couldn't stop the whimpers and pants from bubbling past his lips. Zoro pulled back to catch his breath. 

"Shh." He whispered against Sanji's ass cheek. 

"It's easy to say that wen you weren't just having a tongue shoved up your ass." Sanji said indignantly. 

"Are you saying I should stop? He asked.

"I didn't say  _that_." Zoro chuckled lowly and continued loosening up Sanji's hole until he could stick one finger inside along his hole. One soon turned into two and Zoro removed his tongue, focusing solely on the fingers moving in and out of Sanji. Zoro knew exactly where Sanji's prostate was, which would seem like a good thing but Zoro used this knowledge only for evil. He purposed avoided Sanji's prostate which he knew drove him crazy. 

"Please." Sanji whimpered. 

"Please what?" Zoro teased, passing over Sanji's prostate for the first time. He felt Sanji's muscles clamp down on his fingers as pleasure raced throughout his body. 

"Fuck me." He whispered. 

"What was that?"

"Oh screw you Marimo, I'm not going to say it again." Zoro lined his cock up and pushed all the way in, not giving the cook a moment to adjust. Sanji cried out before cursing himself. They both froze, listening to any signs that the others had heard him. After a painful thirty seconds their muscles relaxed. Zoro smother his laughter into Sanji's sweaty shoulder. 

"Oh shut up, it's your fault." 

"Here, lemme fix that for you." Without warning Zoro shoved three fingers into Sanji's mouth. "That should keep you quiet." With that Zoro set a quick pace, hips slamming into Sanji's ass with every thrust. The constant stimulation of his prostate had Sanji jerking, and his knees buckled. Zoro kept him up right with his other arm, wrapping it around his waist. Unable to close his mouth, saliva began to coat Zoro's fingers and dribble down Sanji's chin. Sanji moaned, incredibly close to coming. Zoro realized how close he was and jerked his cock.

"Zoro!" Sanji yelled. In a couple strokes he was coming, abs clenching uncontrollably and hips jerking back into Zoro who came quickly after him. 

Zoro pulled Sanji's pants up and rewrapped his towel around his waist. Sanji turned around and pulled Zoro into his arms as they both caught their breath. 

"I don't think we were very quiet." Zoro said, smiling into Sanji's neck. 

"Eh, who cares. Let's go to bed." 


End file.
